supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toys Coming Alive
Chapter 1: That Poor B*****d Marilou's Hoppopotamus plush and Reicheru's Espeon plush looked at a crouching figure, the figure had brown long "hair", had a foil "metal arm" with a red star, had eye makeup, wore black clothes stitched onto him, he had a chibi-style appearance, he was nicknamed Raccoon for the war "paint" around his eyes. He looked solemn, his owner had died and so did her boyfriend, her boyfriend died when he was fatally shot and his owner committed suicide while she had him in his arms, he never fully recovered and was left traumatised. "She used to brush my hair." He said, lifting his arm up to his hair. "Winter, I'm sorry about your owner, it's an incident that should never happened." She said to him. His misery just got worse, he lived in a rundown apartment with his now ghost owners and he had a curse that burned people if his owner's emotions got out of control, He also heard Patrick whimpering from hunger pains, he was even dropped to the ground because of his owner's nightmares, he couldn't really blame her, before the man that killed his owner's boyfriend died, he was with his mother and spoke to him that she never forgave him. "What's going to happen to me?" He asked Espeon. A pink princess plush doll, called Pink went up to the balcony. "Raccoon, you can't stay here forever, please come down." Pink said, pulling his "non-foil" arm. He looked at her, she felt geuninely sorry for the plush figurine. He met Annie when she was 16, and she loved him on first sight, he absolutely loved it when his hair. was brushed, she even took him into bed with him. "I hate the guy that killed them, I want him to pay." He said. Satoko's Japan plush came to him. "Yes, It's awful, I know, it doesn't alter the fact that Annie had died." He whispered softly. Mairead's Build a Bear, Sean, walked up. "Mairead doesn't really have a great mental state, she was bullied since the age of 13, I didn't even know until Kiku told me." He said. He helped Raccoon come down. "So, what is your owner like?" Samuel's Cartman plush asked. Cartman plush or Eric was insensitive and rude. "Please don't ask----" Hoppopotamus asked him before being cut off. "She was my whole world." He said. He walked up then sat on a chair. "It will never bring her back." He said. Hoppopotamus went up and put the long-haired doll into a hug. "Hah, gay!" He yelled. "F*** off." Raccoon replied back. "Why the f*** should I? Emo doll!" He yelled. He went up and struck him in the face. "I hate you, I hope your owner throws you out!" He yelled. He walked away from Eric, who got shocked at the Marvel doll's actions. Hoppopotimas was angry with Eric's action, even his Kenny plush thought he went too far. "Eric, he saw his owner die!" She yelled at him. Samuel's Kyle plush then went and grabbed his arm. "Please don't go, I'm sorry he's been saying this." He said. He looked at him, then he sat down on the chair then fell asleep. "Let's not disturb him, he's been through alot." Espeon said. FLASHBACK: Raccoon was in his packaging, with binds holding his arms, legs and torso, he couldn't really move. He tries very hard to focus on the back. but he couldn't. He was in a cardboard box for a few weeks, it was completely boring, he was laid down flat on the floor. Then he felt the van stop, despite being a plush doll, he felt his limbs ache. He couldn't even move hair out of his face. He felt the cardboard box and he heard footsteps. He couldn't even remove his mask and goggles, which usually sat around his neck. He heard voices. "Delivery for Alex Livingstone." He heard a voice say. "Thanks." He heard another voice. He then heard more footsteps. "I got it for you, Annie's gonna love it." He heard a voice again. It was a day later then he heard another voice. "Annie, can you open the box, there's something in there for you!" He heard an Irish brogue. He heard footsteps, then he saw a carving knife coming through the tape of the box. He saw hands and he was picked up. He saw a redheaded young woman, she wore a Linkin Park top, and blue shorts. "Aw, he's so cute, Patrick, I'll treasure him forever!" She said. She cut the binds and the packaging fell off. He saw an older woman looking at him. "That's the most p***ed off plushie I've seen in my life." She said. "Thanks Alex!" She said to a blond-haired man. She held him in her arms the whole day. At the afternoon, the older woman and the girl Annie then got into the car. "Like your present Annie?" She asked. "Yeah mom, he's adorable." Annie replied back. Raccoon was too tired to move so he slept rather peacefully in her arms. When he arrived home, the sixteen-year old girl went up to her room. He saw a boy aged about 12 enter the room. "Patrick got me him, he's cute, I'll treasure him forever." She said. He gave a smile, then looked at the doll. The next day, Annie was at school, he sat on the bed. "Hi there." He heard a voice. He saw a princess doll, she had a pink dress, blonde string hair, pale skin and blue fairy wings. "Your owner's mom and dad are babysitting her friend's toddler, I'm Pink." She said. He got off the bed. "I'm Winter, but, her brother noticed the stuff around my eyes resembles a raccoon, I like that nickname." He said. She sat on the bed with him. "Getting shipped was a little rough, That girl, her hands were gentle, she hugged me gently too." He said. "Annie?" She asked. "Annie, I like her." He said. "Can I ask you something? Are you based off the Winter Soldier from the Marvel movies?" She asked. She took out a Blu-Ray case and showed me the back, I saw a rather handsome man with long brown hair and he wore black clothes and had a star on the side of his metal arm. "Yes, She seems to like him, is liking attractive men normal?" He asked. "For girls her age, yes." She said. When Annie came home at 3:30, she spent minutes brushing Raccoon's hair. He thought it felt nice. When it was 9:30, He heard a voice. "Annie, time for bed." She said. It was Saturday tomorrow, Raccoon snuggled up to Annie. When she woke up and went down to get breakfast, he saw a Pikachu plush. "Hi, I'm Pikachu, your name is?" He asked. "Winter or Raccoon, I much prefer the latter." He replied back. "I'm Daniel's, Did Annie bring you home days ago?" The yellow electric mouse doll asked. "Yeah, I love her, she's gentle with me." He said. He bounced on the bed. "The bed is soft too." He said. The two talked for a few minutes. "Have you met Pink?" He asked. "Yes, She's nice." Raccoon replied back. "Do you have a crush on her?" He giggled. If dolls could blush, he would be cherry blossom pink.